<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>father &amp; son by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063218">father &amp; son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Family, Gen, Minor blood warning, minecraft but written like its real, technoblade lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the story of how technoblade came to be part of phil's family </p><p>[lowercase intended]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfic Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>father &amp; son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i need technoblade lore so i made my own welcome to my city baby!!!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>heavy armor clanged against itself as phil put it on. usually he would prefer lighter material, but for the journey he was about to take, stronger armor was optimal. he planned a trip into the nether, three days at least, in order to gather materials. dealing with angry piglins and blazes was a real threat, and even with his expertise in fighting, it was better to be safe than sorry. </p><p>he checked his provisions one last time, going over every possible scenario in his head. food in abundance, spare tools in various levels of enchanted, building blocks, torches, and a generous pile of gold was strewn about the area before him. he had even used the last of the spoils from his previous trip to make two potions of fire resistance and one of healing in case of emergency, but as he scanned over the items on the table in front of him, they were nowhere to be found. he searched around and under objects in the immediate area, in case they had fallen and rolled somewhere, but ended up sighing in defeat when the offending objects didn’t show themselves. </p><p>suddenly, a clamor came from nearby, sounding suspiciously like the footsteps of an eight year old running carelessly down the steep staircase leading to phil’s workspace. he opened the door to the stairwell only to get knocked over by the small body of his son wilbur. the both of them went sprawling on the stone floor, phil catching the boy in his lap before he could hurt himself. </p><p>“well hello, there.” phil joked, watching the boy shake his head and get his bearings. </p><p>curly hair fluffed up in all directions as wilbur’s head shot up to look at phil, the young boy giving him a big, gap-toothed smile. “you forgot your potions upstairs.” wilbur pulled the three shimmering vials of liquid from the pockets of his sweater, a hand-me-down from phil’s own wardrobe, several sizes too large for the young boy. he considered chastizing his son for putting fragile glass into his pockets, but just laughed and took them gently from his tiny hands. </p><p>“thank you, wilbur.” phil stood and ruffled his son’s hair. the two of them went back to the table to look at everything one final time. wilbur always liked watching the process of phil’s packing, asking what each tool would be used for and what his father was going to be gathering from his travels. it made phil anxious, the excitement wilbur had for these kinds of things, realizing that sooner than he’d like wilbur would want to accompany him on his dangerous treks. but for now, he told the boy all about how the gold was to be traded with piglins, the bow and arrow was for ghasts, et cetera. he gathered the items one by one and put them into his pack, and soon enough he was ready to leave the house and venture through the portal. </p><p>“now, wilbur. don’t forget to feed the animals, alright? and stay inside at night. i left all the food you’ll need in the ice box, and eat your vegetables-” he began his usual speech. this wouldn’t be the first time wilbur was left alone for a few days, and as guilty as it made phil feel, he knew it was necessary. the boy was much more capable than even phil gave him credit for, but he was still a boy. </p><p>wilbur began waving his hands in front of his face, pointed at phil. “i know! i know! don’t worry, dad. i’ll be fine!” </p><p>phil smiled. “i know you will.” </p><p>the two walked together to the portal, the sun beginning to rise over the horizon. wilbur talked about all his plans for the days when phil was away, wanting to spruce up his garden with flowers from the next biome over. phil made sure to tell him to wear armor and bring a weapon, because even going out in the daylight could be dangerous. wilbur nodded sagely along as he was given fatherly advice. </p><p>phil hugged him when they got to the portal. “i’ll be back in three days, okay?” he spoke gently into the shoulder of wilbur’s sweater, squeezing him tightly. </p><p>“ouch, dad you’re suffocating me!” wilbur joked, but held on just as tightly. when they parted, he gave phil a big thumbs up. </p><p>“run home now, okay? be safe.” phil encouraged. </p><p>“okay! good luck.” wilbur turned on his heel and ran down the path back to their house. </p><p>phil adjusted his bag on his back and steeled himself before stepping through the entryway. no matter how many times he traveled back and forth between the overworld and the nether, the portal was something that no person could get used to. it felt like stepping through boiling hot viscous liquid, even though no damage was ever caused. it left a strange, metallic tang in the back of his mouth that wouldn’t leave him for a week after returning home. he shook his head as he stepped through and reoriented himself. </p><p>phil was stood in the small base he had dug out for himself in the nether. a sort of man-made cave with walls of mismatched stone to prevent any blast damage from stranding him in the realm. he had a few chests lined up along the walls next to furnaces and crafting tables. the entryway stood a good ways away from all of the things inside, in case of a stray fireball. phil began the trek to the outside. </p><p>it had been some time since phil had last been in the nether. he’d been putting it off for longer and longer periods since wilbur had come along, until the pair were in dire need of the resources only the harsh landscape could provide. phil breached the surface of the cave and looked around, reacquainting himself with the lay of the land. for about a half a mile in each direction, the bare wastes of the nether lay before him. pools of lava were visible in his peripherals, not big enough to be lakes, but large enough to prove dangerous. to the east, there were forests. he tended to avoid those as much as he could, piglins and endermen being a significant risk in those areas. to the northwest was the fortress, which was nestled in a soul sand valley. phil had considered previously searching for a fortress in a less skeleton-ridden area, but decided bridging over expanses of lava was more risk than it was worth with a son at home depending on him. beyond that, to the west, there was a large basalt delta that remained largely unexplored. phil kept a map of the terrain, but that segment of the parchment was completely blank. part of phil’s mission this time was to map that area, to see if there was any resources there of use to him. </p><p>he brought out his weapons to begin the trip to the fortress, his first stop. he needed to collect blaze rods to power his brewing stand, and netherwart to begin a farm in the overworld. he sighed, mentally preparing himself for the following days.  </p><p>---</p><p>phil had been in the nether for an entire day now, at least he assumed. his clock didn’t work here, the hands uselessly spinning at a dizzying pace. he was set up in his mini base near the fortress, counting over his spoils from the farming he had done thus far. his luck had been good so far, blazes dropping a fair amount of rods each. he crammed them haphazardly into his chest, and collapsed to the floor. the combination of the staggering heat and physical exertion was harsh on him. he was still a young man, but slightly out of practice ever since he had given up being a full-time adventurer to raise his child. he tugged his armor off and rested against the wall, feeling safe enough in his base to rest at least for a short amount of time. he couldn’t have a bed in the nether, for some reason the wood and wool combination simply didn’t mix with the highly combustible air, but that didn’t stop him from sleeping for a few hours on the bare floor. he let the ambient sounds of crackling fire and weeping ghasts lull him into an uneasy sleep.  </p><p>--- </p><p>on his second day in the nether, phil decided he had gathered enough from the fortress. the unexplored expanse of the basalt deltas were intriguing to him, not having had a real adventure in quite some time. he decided to drink one of his fire resistance potions for safety, and trekked towards the intimidating spires of the deltas. on the way there, he gathered some extra glowstone, having plenty at his house for his own needs, but remembering the way that wilbur’s eyes lit up whenever he would be allowed to hold the glowing rocks. he always tried to bring his son gifts from his travels, and glowstone was one of the least dangerous things that he could bring back from the fiery dimension. </p><p>crossing the threshold of the new biome, the air became different, almost dusty. the brittle rocks seemed to crumble haphazardly every so often, making phil glad he had the foresight to drink his potion. he watched his step carefully, as some of the ground gave way to lava and magma, which as strong as his armor was, would hurt if he stepped in it. when the land stopped being flat, phil began to climb the spires, jumping from one to another, surveying his surroundings. in the distance he could hear magma cubes squishing against the rocks, and made a mental note to keep lookout for them, as they could be eerily quiet when traveling across the lava. </p><p>phil continued in this way for what felt like hours, stopping every so often to update the landscape on his map. it was slow travel, but interesting to see the new terrains of the biome. however, phil began to doubt that this area had any useful resources for him to plunder, and started to think about beginning the journey back to his base when out of the corner of his eye, something caught his attention. </p><p>rising intimidatingly out of the lava, far in the distance, was a large, black fortress. nothing like the types of structures he was used to seeing in the nether, the building was unkempt and crumbling, made of smooth black bricks. phil squinted his eyes to try and see it better. he could see living beings inside of it, but could barely make out their silhouettes to tell what they were. </p><p>in the end, his curiosity got the better of him and he began to build towards the structure. he had heard legends in the past of old war bastions dotted throughout the harsh terrain, but had never actually seen one for himself. if this building was one of them, there was no doubt boundless treasure inside. while not a greedy man, phil did want to see if anything that was held inside could be useful to him and his son. </p><p>after carefully bridging over the lava lake to the side of the building, phil began to hear the telltale sounds of piglins. cursing under his breath, phil swapped his diamond helmet out for a gold one, hoping the piglins would allow him to simply fly under the radar out of respect. he had expected to trade with at least a few during his travels, but from what he could hear, there were far more than just a few inside the walls of the large structure. phil could make out an entrance higher up the building’s surface next to the land and carefully made his way up to it. </p><p>standing on the precipice, phil took in the cavernous inside of the building. there were several layers to the structure itself, and on every floor there were piglins wandering about. some were in groups, some were on their own, and some certainly looked a lot less friendly than others. the bottom floor of the building was carpeted in lava, only a few narrow pathways leading to the center stage, where there were piles and piles of gold blocks gathered together, as well as a few chests. the biggest, meanest looking piglins were guarding that central area, but hadn’t noticed phil’s presence at all. there were also a few magma cubes of varying sizes floating gently along the surface of the lava on the bottom floor. snorting began to pick up around him as piglins began noticing his presence. he nodded in the direction of one, it taking in the sight of his golden helmet and snorting enviously. he pulled a gold bar from his pack and handed it to him, the pig eagerly snatching it from him and examining it before handing phil a few blocks of obsidian that was oddly leaking. he supposed he’d figure out what the deal with that was later. </p><p>now that phil had shown himself to be an ally and not a foe, the piglins returned to ignoring him almost entirely, except for sideways glances when he was near, the pigs no doubt hoping he had more gold on him. phil made his way down towards the bottom floor, nearly slipping several times on crumbling staircases. making his way across the precarious lava bridges, he handed out more gold to the intimidating piglins to distract them while he debated whether or not to attempt to steal from them. he had a pretty good idea of the path the get back, and with how large the piglins were, bet he could outrun them fairly easily. </p><p>he sighed and readied himself to open the first chest, which was behind a large pile of gold blocks out of sight of the guards. he lifted the lid silently and sifted through the contents. inside was a few more blocks of gold, several sets of enchanted golden armor, and a contraption that was unfamiliar to phil, but seemed useful. he grabbed the mysterious object and transferred it into his pack quietly. he moved onto the next chest. </p><p>this one was a little more risky, but as long as the lid didn’t make any noise and the pigs were still distracted, it would be okay. phil glanced around at the guards still admiring their spoils that phil had dropped for them and slowly opened the chest. upon first glance, phil was surprised to find several diamond tools. it was a little risky to take them since they were so large, but with the guards still distracted phil at least pocketed the pickaxe. sifting through the rest of the contents, phil found nuggets of gold and iron, arrows, and more of that strange, leaking obsidian. becoming worried about the guards, phil left these in favor of heading towards the final chest. this one was situated directly in the center of the platform, completely unobstructed from the guards. this one must have the most important items inside, but was considerably more dangerous than the others. phil threw a few more gold bars on the ground in front of the guards before taking a deep breath and opening it a crack to try and see what was inside. through the small crack he could see a few ingots of some kind, and a few blocks, but couldn’t tell what exactly they were. he would have to open it all the way to find out, and the guards would surely notice that. he prepared himself to grab everything he could and make a break for it as fast as possible. </p><p>in the next few seconds, all hell broke loose in the bastion. phil flung his bag to the floor and broke the lid of the chest open, tilting the case on its side and emptying the contents into his bag. scrambling to get everything inside and replace the bag on his back, phil began running away from the platform and back into the walls of the bastion. by the time he was at the first staircase, the guards had noticed what happened and began chasing after him, their clumsy pig feet tripping each other in their haste. they began squealing to the other inhabitants, and heads turned to face phil wherever he went. as he ran, he heard crossbows being aimed for him and arrows whizzing by his head. as he came into sight of the entrance, a large, hulking piglin blocked the way. there were no others around, and phil took out his sword, prepared for a fight. </p><p>the guard blocking his way was easily a foot taller than him, clad in heavy armor that made it seem even larger than it already was. it lunged at phil, gold sword glinting in the lava light. phil side stepped the attack and clanged his sword rather uselessly against the piglin’s side. phil tried to strategize as the piglin reoriented itself. in front of him and behind the piglin was a steep drop directly to the bottom floor. if phil could throw it off balance and into the pit, he could escape from the entrance and run all the way back to his base, but it would be risky. phil steeled himself. </p><p>circling the piglin, turning his back to the drop, phil began taunting the beast. “over here you ugly bastard!” the piglin whipped its head around and snorted angrily. clamoring to its feet, it started at phil, slashing with its sword. before phil could register, it slashed his arm quite nastily. phil yelled in pain and sidestepped another attack. jumping behind the beast, he brought his sword down heavily on its back, knocking the wind out of it long enough to get a good kick to it. the heavy armor got the best of it and it tumbled pathetically towards the lava. </p><p>phil didn’t have time to register the pain in his arm or watch the aftermath of his victory, instead turning towards the door and sprinting as fast as his legs could take him. he made his way back across the bridge, almost losing his footing a few times in the process. he finally found an area of flat land far away enough from the bastion to sit and recoup. his arm stung harshly, requiring immediate attention. </p><p>phil pulled out his healing potion from his bag and began examining the wound. it was deep, but not deep enough to cause any lasting issues. he would hopefully only need a little of the healing potion and would be able to keep the rest for a future use. he uncorked the bottle and let a few drops of the thick liquid fall onto his bleeding arm. the area quickly faded into a pleasant warmth, with only soreness and an angry pink mark left behind to show for his battle. phil let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. he set the healing vial aside. </p><p>turning his attention to his bag and the treasures inside, phil upturned the contents onto the ground and sorted through the objects that he knew were his. after putting those back in, he began taking inventory of what he had looted from the bastion. </p><p>he examined the strange block he had taken from the first chest. it was made out of cut stone and hummed with a strange blue light. he had heard of blocks that could alter compasses and the directions they point in, but had never seen one in his lifetime. looking at the strange block now, he could identify it as one of these. a lodestone, he thought. </p><p>he gathered the diamond pickaxe he had taken from the second chest and put it into his bag. it was never bad to have more backup tools, and he could enchant that one as soon as he got back to his home. there was a sword that he guessed had come from the last chest as well, and a diamond helmet to go with it. other than being made of diamond, there was nothing significant about them. phil placed them into his bag. </p><p>what was left on the ground in front of him were the things from the last chest, the one phil had risked his life for. he hoped that they would be useful and worth the trouble. he picked up an apple that was shiny and yellow in color and seemed to shimmer with a faint sheen. he had seen these before, and even eaten one. they were insanely powerful healing items to be used only in emergencies, and phil was glad to have another one. next, he gathered the several iron and gold blocks and placed them back in his bag. they were hard to come by to some extent, but nothing too terribly exciting overall. several arrows that glowed faintly were next, and phil was excited to see what effect they would have. lastly, two diamonds, a disc, and an ingot made of a dark, matte material. phil examined the diamonds before placing them into his bag, smiling brightly at the spoils. the disc was gold in the center, and the actual surface was unmarred and had a maroon sheen. phil had never been huge on music discs, but wilbur was entranced by them. phil knew in that moment that the risk of the bastion will have been worth it with how excited his son would be about the disc. </p><p>finally, phil picked up the heavy ingot. at first, he thought it was some sort of reinforced iron, but upon further inspection, he allowed his hopes to rise that it could be netherite. netherite was one of the most hard to come by resources in the entire world, in any realm. and even one bar could go an extremely long way. his mind raced with the possibilities of what he could do with it and promised himself to go to a village and get it appraised as soon as he went home. </p><p>packing all his things, new and old, back into his bag, he set about returning to his base. with all the things he gathered from the bastion, he considered leaving for home as soon as he could see the portal again, excited to regale wilbur with the tales of what happened while he was away. </p><p>as he looked into the distance, plotting his return to his portal, he heard the familiar sound of a crossbow knocking an arrow. phil whipped around to face the source of the noise as his hand flew to his sword. an arrow brushed past his cheek, slicing it open shallowly. however, as soon as he saw where the arrow had come from, he stopped in his tracks. </p><p>in front of him stood a young piglin, the likes of which he had never seen before. it had shaggy, long hair that cascaded in front of its eyes and down its back like a lion’s mane. it wore a too-large golden helmet on its small head and ragged clothing on the rest of it. it was thin and undernourished, very clearly weak. its eyes sparkled with anger and determination. phil took his hand away from his sword and reached both his hands into the air, surrendering. the young piglin was taken aback. </p><p>“hello.” said phil, cautiously. the young piglin leveled its crossbow back at phil’s head. the crossbow, very clearly made for an adult, was too large in the child’s clumsy hands. it fumbled a few times. “i won’t hurt you. can you put that down?” phil reassured. </p><p>the child kept the crossbow aimed at phil, not backing down for even a second. it snorted once, like a throat clearing, and then spoke, voice gruff from disuse, “you stole that stuff.” </p><p>phil winced. “i did. was it yours?”</p><p>“no.” the child replied, “but if i kill you and bring it back, maybe they’ll let me in again.” </p><p>phil felt his heart sink. he had a feeling that this child had been abandoned, but now that his fears were confirmed, he felt even worse. “why did they kick you out?” </p><p>“i don’t know.” the child replied, sadly. “i’ve always been left out. they think i’m weak.”</p><p>“you don’t seem weak to me.” phil observed, moving his hand slowly to touch his bleeding cheek. </p><p>“i’m not. and i’ll prove it to them by killing you.” the child steadied their crossbow even further. </p><p>phil considered his choices. this child was clearly unwell, but seemed fairly confident with their weapon. he definitely couldn’t get his sword fast enough to disarm them. his mind raced with possible situations, but was interrupted by a sudden noise. </p><p>the child’s stomach. </p><p>it was a loud, rumbling sound, and the child groaned quietly at it, embarrassed and in pain simultaneously. phil frowned. </p><p>“do you want something to eat?” phil offered. the child’s ears perked visibly, seemingly not of their own volition. “let me put down my bag, there’s food in there. you can have as much as you want. i won’t move anywhere else.”<br/>
the child nodded, keeping the crossbow trained on phil. the man moved slowly, lowering his bag to the ground in front of him. he put his hands back in the air as the child lowered their weapon carefully and then sank to the ground. they rifled around in phil’s bag, searching for the food phil had promised. </p><p>phil held back a laugh as the child put their entire torso inside his bag, digging around. something told him they wouldn’t take kindly to being laughed at. the child surfaced with a few cooked steaks, tearing into them viciously.<br/>
“do you mind if i sit with you? i’ll keep my hands up.” phil asked. the child nodded, warily. phil sand gently to the ground. “what’s your name?” </p><p>the child finished tearing into the first steak it had and began the second. they mumbled something that phil didn’t quite catch. </p><p>“what? i couldn’t hear, sorry.” phil prompted. </p><p>the child spoke a little clearer, “techno” </p><p>“techno?” phil repeated. the child nodded. “that’s a nice name.” the child grunted softly. </p><p>“here,” phil started, reaching gently towards his bag. the child, techno, flinched and scrambled backwards a little, to which phil put his hands straight in the air again. “i just want to get you something else from my bag. more food.” </p><p>“okay.” techno mumbled, but scrambled back even further. </p><p>phil reached deep into his bag and found two potatoes and a stick. stabbing it through both of them, he put them over a patch of lava, setting them to cook. techno watched, enthralled. </p><p>“what are those?” techno asked.</p><p>“potatoes! they’re my son’s favorite.” phil smiled at him. techno gave him a weak, nervous smile back. </p><p>“what’s…” techno trailed off, embarrassed again. “what’s a son?” </p><p>phil’s heart, strained before, shattered into pieces. he sighed sadly at the young piglin. “well, uh, when you’re young, like you are, you have a mom and a dad, right? like the people who, uh, created you. and usually they raise you. and if you’re a boy, you’re their son. for girls, they’re a daughter. or you could just be a child. not a girl or boy.” phil said, unsure. “my son’s name is wilbur. do you want to see a picture? you two would be about the same age.” techno nodded. phil retrieved his compass from his bag, flipping open the lid. the needle spun helplessly, as it tended to in the nether, but on the inside of the lid there was a small picture of wilbur, smiling widely, hair curling in every direction. he handed it to techno. </p><p>techno studied the image intensely. he sat staring for so long that phil decided to leave him while he tended to the cooking potatoes. by the time they were finished, techno still hadn’t spoken. phil cut the potatoes open with his sword and held one out to the young piglin, who startled as if they had forgotten he was there entirely. they carefully took it from phil’s hands. </p><p>“careful, its hot.” phil warned out of habit. techno sniffed it gingerly and took a bite. phil watched their eyes light up as they scarfed down the rest of it. he laughed and handed techno the other half of the first potato, fully intending to let them have the second one as well if they wanted it. </p><p>they ended up eating both of the potatoes in silence. techno seemed lost in thought the whole time, but phil wasn’t about to press them on it. they played with the tip of an arrow thoughtlessly. </p><p>“be careful.” phil told them. techno looked at him in surprise, then dropped the arrow and looked away. </p><p>techno seemed to contemplate saying something for a minute. “if…” they began, hesitantly, “if i hadn’t been kicked out. would i be a son?” </p><p>phil smiled sadly at techno. “i guess you would.”</p><p>techno hummed contemplatively and lapsed back into silence. </p><p>“do you still want to take me back to the bastion?” phil asked. </p><p>“no.” techno replied, simply. </p><p>“where will you go?” </p><p>“i don’t know.” techno said sadly.</p><p>phil considered it for a moment. this boy was obviously without a home, lost and confused, and there was absolutely no way he was leaving knowing that he was stranded on his own. he’d never be able to look at his own son again without at least knowing he tried. “do you want to come with me?”</p><p>techno looked at him, shocked. “come with you?” he repeated. </p><p>“yeah, back to my home. i think you and my son would get along great.” phil encouraged. he really hoped the boy would agree. </p><p>techno stared up at the sky, considering the offer. finally, he turned to phil. “you would raise me?”</p><p>“yes, if you want me to.” phil answered.</p><p>“so i would be your son?” techno asked.</p><p>phil smiled widely. “if you want to be. you don’t have to.” he stood and offered his hand to techno. </p><p>“i...i think i want to.” techno admitted. </p><p>“then i’d love for you to be my son.” phil agreed.</p><p>--- </p><p>the trek back to the portal with techno in tow was admittedly less nerve wracking than phil thought it would be. the boy certainly knew how to navigate the tough terrains of the nether on his own, sometimes even having to wait on phil to catch up to him. by the time they had reached the portal, phil was winded, but more excited than he ever remembered being. </p><p>“okay!” phil exclaimed, trying to catch his breath. “now just through the portal and we’re home!” </p><p>techno stopped in his tracks, staring at the purple vortex. he seemed confused.</p><p>“what’s that?” he asked. </p><p>“the portal. it connects the nether to the overworld.” phil replied. </p><p>“o-ver-world.” techno repeated. </p><p>“come on, you’ll love it.” phil held out his hand to the young piglin, who cautiously took it in his own hoof. phil led him through the portal. </p><p>on the other side, the sun was just setting. techno shook his head, hard, and looked around the new area. too belatedly, phil remembered hearing something about piglins turning into zombies in the overworld, but as he looked over at techno, the young boy simply sneezed and continued studying his surroundings. phil laughed. the pair started down the path towards the house. the windows glowed with the light from within, and as they approached the front door flew open and wilbur came bounding out. techno stopped in the middle of the path, but phil opened his arms for wilbur to run into. they squeezed each other tightly for a few moments before wilbur noticed the third party. </p><p>“dad? who’s this?” he asked, simply. </p><p>“wilbur, meet techno. techno, wilbur.” phil beckoned the piglin boy over, who approached cautiously. he was so different in this environment, so opposite to how he was earlier, scrappy and rough. now he shyly nodded at wilbur as wilbur shook his hand excitedly. “wilbur, techno’s going to be your new brother, okay?” </p><p>wilbur looked at phil excitedly. “really?! are you serious?!” </p><p>phil nodded, smiling. </p><p>wilbur grabbed techno’s hand even tighter, mouth running a hundred miles a minute. “this is so cool! i’ve always wanted a brother you know, but dad said i couldn’t have one! all this time he was just tricking me! i’ll have to show you all my cool toys and my music and my room...oh! you can stay in my room too! we’re gonna be best friends, okay?!” techno nodded along, entranced by wilbur’s energy while phil laughed happily in the background. as it grew darker around them, he ushered the boys into the house. </p><p>later that night, after they had eaten and bathed and phil gave wilbur all the things he had gathered for him in the nether, phil went to check on the two after they had gone to wilbur’s room by themselves. he found the pair curled up under the sheets of wilbur’s bed, sleeping soundly. the jukebox crooned in the corner, the disc phil had given wilbur earlier next to it. wilbur held onto a chunk of techno’s hair while they slept, and techno had hold of wilbur’s sweater. phil smiled gently and pulled the blankets up over the two boys. </p><p>phil left the room to draw up plans for a new house. if their family was going to keep growing like this, he’d definitely need to build a bigger place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i might continue this idk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>